In The End
by Gohans Chick
Summary: Hey everybody I'm back well if you read the story before it the same thing except it's a lil bit different if you didn't thier a summary inside the story


Gohan's Chick here ummm....I'm sorry I didn't update soon as I said I would but I was in depression   
  
  
  
stage really badlly and I didn't think I would last this long and I'm also editing all of the work not a big   
  
  
  
change just the music   
  
ohh and also since I'm in school and i have lots of homework to do I can only update like....every   
  
  
  
months ...but I'll try to do it earlyer kk well on with the story from the begining   
  
  
  
Summary on the story : heres a short vesion on the story Gohans in a band the Soul Takers, he and his gang stells stuff get drunk and all that I know it's sounds like Low Mans Lyrics but I'm trying hard to not to make it like that   
  
  
  
don't own Dragonball Z or any characters *sniff, sniff I wish I did   
  
  
  
Sakura belong to me,It's NOT the one from Cardcapters ( Sakura)  
  
  
  
Kyle belongs to me-I made him up  
  
  
  
all main characters has a tattoo that looks like:  
  
  
  
~* dragon in the back(like Shenlong), a wolf howling at the moon, and pink cherry blossoms floating   
  
  
  
down*~ all of them put together   
  
  
  
~*Profiles*~  
  
  
  
~*Gohan*~  
  
  
  
Looks:  
  
  
  
Black gravity define hair, onyx eyes,well toned mussels,6'2,weight-150-all mussel,his right ear   
  
  
  
pierced,has his tattoo on his left arm.  
  
  
  
Age:20   
  
  
  
B-Day: May 19  
  
  
  
Hafe Sayin/Hafe Human  
  
  
  
~*Sakura*~  
  
  
  
Looks:  
  
  
  
Golden blond hair-neck length little bit wawy ,green eyes ,5'8,weight-115,has all the right curves,has   
  
  
  
both ears pierced,has her tattoo on her left shoulder blade, and has her belly botton peirced   
  
  
  
Age:21  
  
  
  
B-Day:April 1  
  
  
  
Hafe Sayin/Hafe Human  
  
  
  
~*Kyle*~  
  
  
  
Looks:  
  
  
  
(short spiked up)Medium brown hair, blue eyes,6'0,weight-145 all mussel,well toned mussels,no   
  
  
  
piercings, has his tattoo on his left arm   
  
  
  
Age:21  
  
  
  
B-Day:February 17  
  
Human  
  
  
  
~*Videl*~  
  
  
  
Looks:  
  
  
  
Raven hair looks like lavender when the sun shines on it - waist length ,5'7,weight-112,has all the right   
  
  
  
curves,has both ears pierced,has her tattoo one her right shoulder blade  
  
  
  
Age:20  
  
  
  
B-Day:August 23  
  
  
  
Human  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"talking"  
  
  
  
* me *  
  
  
  
~* In The End *~  
  
  
  
"Come on guys, you know the routine" said Gohan , he has a green sleveles muscle shirt on,black   
  
  
  
jeans,and a leather jacket one,and black gloves, and a black sneaker.  
  
  
  
"Right let's get this over with I wanna go to the club and get drunk and hopefully beat someone up"   
  
  
  
said Videl, she has a blood red spagety stripe take top on,black flair jeans that had red sparkles on, 4   
  
  
  
inch black boots on, a black light jacket on her waist and red gloves.  
  
  
  
"Ok what did your boyfriend do to you that made you so pissed off" said Sakura,she had a white   
  
  
  
transparent shirt on,with a black jeans that showed her every curve just right and said Angel yeah right   
  
  
  
one her right back pocket, 3 inch black boots, and white gloves.  
  
  
  
"Yeah and you had to take it out on me"said Kyle wined,he has a black long muscle t-shirt one with   
  
  
  
dark blue baggie jeans and had a chean around his neck, white scethers shoes,and blue gloves.  
  
  
  
"Sorry about that"said Videl sadly  
  
  
  
It's ok Videl, I forgive you"said Kyle with one of his faboleus smiles  
  
  
  
"It's just well I'm I that bad to make someone even cheat on me"said Videl sadly  
  
  
  
"V-Chan your one of the best people I know, that bastered just a retard who couldn't just see it"said   
  
  
  
Gohan with a smile  
  
  
  
"thanks that helps"said Videl with a smile on her face  
  
  
  
"I beat you thous two are going to get together by next week,he whispered to Sakura"said Kyle   
  
  
  
"Naww I beat thous two are going to be together by this Sunday,she whispered back"said Sakura   
  
  
  
"100 bucks"they said together.  
  
  
  
"hey this is no time to chat we have to get the jewels and lets go"said Gohan as his face become series  
  
  
  
"yeah,yeah,yeah, jeeesss*sp* take a chill pill G"said Kyle   
  
  
  
"ok who's going to be the watch tonight"said Videl  
  
  
  
"I'll take it tonight, k guys"said Sakura   
  
  
  
"k"said everyone together as the all split up and they took everything they saw, when they were almost   
  
  
  
down sirens could be heard.  
  
  
  
"shit guys the cops are coming leave the rest of the stuff and lets go"Sakura yelled  
  
  
  
"Come on guys"Said Gohan as they all ran to a 2003 Black Mustang Convertible as they put the stuff   
  
  
  
into the place  
  
  
  
* the back seat opens up so they could put the money and the jewels what ever they steel in their*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Drive"said Kyle as he sat in the pasinger side  
  
  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice"said Gohan as he steeped on the gas pedal, as they zoomed by the   
  
  
  
building   
  
  
  
"You two in the back see any cops"said Gohan   
  
  
  
Videl and Sakura both turned around to see if they have anybody behind them   
  
  
  
"Nope I don't see anybody"said Sakura  
  
  
  
"Yeah ...but what that up ahead"Said Videl  
  
  
  
"Fuck it's the cops , ok everyone act normal"said Kyle  
  
  
  
"You don't have to tell us that"Said Sakura sacasticly  
  
  
  
"Shut-up Both of you" said Gohan as he rolled down the window  
  
  
  
"Is their a problem officer" said Gohan nicely  
  
  
  
"just wondering what you kids are doing out so late"said in a sticked tone and has a frown on his face   
  
  
  
looking like he had the wores night in his life.  
  
  
  
"We just came back from a club,and heading are way home so we can rest up for tomorrow "   
  
  
  
replayed Gohan   
  
  
  
"Lets see your License and regestation"said the cop   
  
  
  
"Sure, Kyle can you grab the stuff" Gohan asked  
  
  
  
"yeah"Kyle said as he handed the papers to the cop,as the police officer looked it over  
  
  
  
"everything seems okey, so I'll let you guys go"he said  
  
  
  
"thank you with a winke "both Videl and Sakura said it at the same time,as the cop when back to his   
  
  
  
car blushing  
  
  
  
Then everybody was silent for a minute then they laugh  
  
  
  
"ooh my kami hahaha did you see the look on his face when we said thanks to him hahaha" said   
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
"remide me never to do that again guys hehehehe"said Videl   
  
  
  
"Come on lets go hehe he"said Kyle  
  
  
  
as Gohan steeped on the gas and when back home to drop the stuff off and change.  
  
  
  
* sorry I forgot to tell you they all live in one big mansion, it has 10 bedrooms, 1 big kitchen, 1 huge   
  
  
  
dining room,5 bath rooms each,5 showers rooms,1 huge living room,has a garden and a big back yard   
  
  
  
for sparing of course *  
  
  
  
well the first chapie edited on with the next   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura,Kyle,Suki,Ashton belong to me  
  
the others don't even though I wish i owned then   
  
  
  
~*Profiles*~For other new characters*~  
  
  
  
~*Suki*~  
  
  
  
Looks:  
  
  
  
Blond hair with red strikes, green eyes,5'7,slim,has all the right curves  
  
  
  
Piercing-both ears, no tattoo  
  
  
  
~*Ash*~  
  
  
  
Looks:  
  
  
  
Brown short hair blond at the end of the tips, brown eyes,well build,5'9  
  
  
  
Piercings-none,no tattoo  
  
  
  
(a/n)-me   
  
  
  
%lyrics%  
  
  
  
~*In The End*~  
  
  
  
~*Readers Prov*~  
  
  
  
As they finished changing all of them when into the living room as they dressed simaler to each other.  
  
  
  
Gohan had a black mussel shirt on with dark blue jeans and black sneakers.  
  
  
  
Kyle had the same thing Gohan did except he had a white mussel shirt on whit dark blue jeans and   
  
  
  
white sneakers.  
  
  
  
Videl had a blue tank top on that matched her eyes and black flair jeans and 3 ince black boots.  
  
  
  
Sakura had Green tank top on that matched her eyes and had black flair jeans and 3 inch black boots.  
  
  
  
(wow they sound way too simaler)   
  
  
  
Sakura said "so guys ready to rock"  
  
  
  
"Hell yeah, lets go"replayed everyone  
  
  
  
as Gohan toke out 4 capsels and trough them on the ground 4 yamchan(sp)motorcycles ophered   
  
  
  
one of the was pure black whit white lightning bolts steking on them  
  
  
  
another one was pure black whit pink cherry blossoms falling down   
  
  
  
the next one was pure black whit lavender writing that said dangersly sweet  
  
  
  
and the last one was also pure black and it had red and orange flames on it  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan took the one that had the flames on it.  
  
  
  
Videl took the one that had danger slysweet writing on it.  
  
  
  
Kyle took the on that had lightning bolts on it.   
  
  
  
Finnaly Sakura took the on that had cherry blossoms on it.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, lets take the short cut were going to be late if we don't" said Kyle  
  
  
  
"Sure why not, we haven't used that root since when like a 2 weeks i think by now, I think"replayed   
  
  
  
Videl   
  
  
  
as the steeped on the medal they haded to an old ware house, they went right trough the wodden   
  
  
  
doors , they turned right and they stopped at a back door  
  
  
  
''That was fun but way to fast ''said Sakura taking off her helmet  
  
  
  
(sorry forgot to tell you they have helmet the same design as the motorcycles)  
  
  
  
"yup, yup"replayed Videl   
  
  
  
"enough chit chat we have fans who are waiting for us"said Kyle  
  
  
  
"yeah, we don't want to disappoint are lovely fans now do we"said Gohan in a freaky sweet voice  
  
  
  
"yeah yeah, were coming"  
  
  
  
as they walked in the back door, they saw Suki and as usually she was worried like hell has broke   
  
  
  
loose  
  
  
  
"Hey sis, whats up?"said Sakura   
  
  
  
( Suki is Sakura's older sister)  
  
  
  
"What's up, what's up is all that you can say, you 4 scared the shit out of me!I thought you guys got   
  
  
  
coght by thous no good shity cops, maybe you guys got shot, maybe even dead,DON'T DO THAT   
  
  
  
AGAIN!" as Suki yelled at all 4of them  
  
  
  
"Sorry Suki, we will try not to do it again"as they said in motion  
  
  
  
"Now get out their and do your thing"Suki yelled playfully  
  
  
  
"Yes mam"they said as they when out to the stage where they saw their interments and they already   
  
  
  
saw Ashton but everyone calls him Ash at the making his way to the drums.   
  
  
  
"Hey Ash Sup?"said Kyle   
  
  
  
Ash looked up," hey guys you made it"  
  
  
  
Ash had gray mussel shirt on and black jeans and gray sneakers  
  
  
  
"You know us, we alway have to make a dramatic entrance"said Gohan as he picked up a black guitar.  
  
  
  
as everyone moved to their place Sakura and Kyle picked up their guitars,and Videl moved to her   
  
  
  
keybored   
  
  
  
"ok Suki, do your thing"said Videl   
  
  
  
"Hey guys whats happing,everybody having a good time"Suki yelled to the crowed  
  
  
  
all everyone could here was screaming,howling,whistling  
  
  
  
"heheeh I'll take that as a yes, now I know you been all waiting to see then so here their are Soul   
  
  
  
Takers"as the light only focused on them Suku made here way down to the bar  
  
  
  
% I watch how the  
  
Moon sits in the sky / in the dark night  
  
Shining with the light from the sun  
  
The sun doesn't give / light to the moon assuming  
  
The moon's going to owe it one  
  
It makes me think of how you act to me / You do  
  
Favors and then rapidly / You just  
  
Turn around and start asking me / about  
  
Things you want back from me  
  
I'm sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
Find another place / to feed your greed  
  
While I find a place to rest  
  
I want to be in another place  
  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)   
  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
  
A place for my head  
  
Maybe someday I'll be just like you / and  
  
Step on people like you do and / Run  
  
Away the people I thought I knew  
  
I remember back then who you were  
  
You used to be calm / used to be strong  
  
Used to be generous / but you should've known / That you'd  
  
Wear out your welcome / now you see  
  
How quiet it is / all alone / I'm so  
  
Sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
Find another place / to feed your greed  
  
While / I find a place to rest / I'm so  
  
Sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
Find another place / to feed your greed  
  
While / I find a place to rest  
  
I want to be in another place  
  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)   
  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
  
A place for my head  
  
  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
Go away  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
Go away  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
Go away  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
Go away  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
Go away  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
Go away  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
Go away  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
Go away  
  
  
  
I want to be in another place  
  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)   
  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
  
A place for my head  
  
  
  
Shut...up  
  
  
  
I'm so sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
Find another place / to feed your greed  
  
While I find a place to rest  
  
  
  
I'm so sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
Find another place / to feed your greed  
  
While I find a place to rest %  
  
  
  
"Hey everyone miss us"Gohan yelled to the crowed  
  
  
  
everyone yelled as loud as they could   
  
  
  
"Good cause we got a couple of new songs for you"said Sakura   
  
  
  
"Yo Videl ready "yelled Sakura  
  
  
  
"Ready"replayed Videl  
  
  
  
don't own,don't sue)  
  
  
  
% now i will tell you what i've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears i've cried  
  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
and you still won't hear me  
  
don't want your hand this time i'll save myself  
  
maybe i'll wake up for once  
  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
just when i thought i'd reached the bottom  
  
i'm dying again  
  
  
  
i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
i'm going under  
  
  
  
blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
so i don't know what's real and what's not  
  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
so i can't trust myself anymore  
  
i'm dying again  
  
  
  
i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
  
  
so go on and scream  
  
scream at me i'm so far away  
  
i won't be broken again  
  
i've got to breathe i can't keep going under %  
  
  
  
Whistling,howling was heard trough the crowed "You guys like that song well than I hope your ready   
  
  
  
for the others" said Ash  
  
  
  
well end of chapter 2 on with the nest as u know I own nutting except the stuff I have in my shrime   
  
  
  
~*Now for your feature presentation*~  
  
  
  
"talking"  
  
  
  
(a/n)-me   
  
  
  
%lyrics%  
  
  
  
~*In The End*~  
  
  
  
~*Readers Prov*~  
  
  
  
"Ok guys, lets play umm with you "said Gohan  
  
  
  
"K" said everyone quietly   
  
  
  
"By the way girls good job"said Gohan   
  
  
  
"Thanks G said Sakura  
  
  
  
"thanks Gohan"Videl replayed with a blush  
  
  
  
( I don't own with u, Linking Park owns it)  
  
  
  
% I woke up in a dream today  
  
To the cold of the static / and put my cold feet on the floor  
  
Forgot all about yesterday  
  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react  
  
Even though you're so close to me  
  
You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back  
  
It's true / the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
You / Now I see/ keeping everything inside  
  
You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes  
  
I hit you and you hit me back  
  
We fall to the floor / the rest of the day stands still  
  
Fine line between this and that  
  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react  
  
Even though you're close to me  
  
You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back  
  
no  
  
No matter how far we've come  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
With you %  
  
  
  
"Hey Guys how did you guys like that" Gohans said panting   
  
  
  
Gohan and the gang her lots of cheers like wiseling and lots of "will you marry me stuff from lots of   
  
  
  
teenagers "  
  
  
  
"Well guys sorry but this is are last song we have to fallow the rules or will mess up Suki's lil perfect   
  
  
  
sedual"said Kyle   
  
  
  
Awwww said the crowd   
  
  
  
"Don't worie will be here on Sunday so don't forget"Yelled Gohan to the crowd  
  
  
  
"Now lets have the girls sing are newest song" said Ash   
  
  
  
"Hey guys this is one of are newest song called Going Under, hope you like it " said Videl to the   
  
  
  
cheering teens   
  
  
  
(I don't own Going Under, Evensence does)  
  
  
  
Videl when to the Microphone and started singing  
  
  
  
% perfect by nature  
  
icons of self indulgence  
  
just what we all need  
  
more lies about a world that  
  
  
  
never was and never will be  
  
have you no shame don't you see me  
  
you know you've got everybody fooled  
  
  
  
look here she comes now  
  
bow down and stare in wonder  
  
oh how we love you  
  
no flaws when you're pretending  
  
but now i know she  
  
  
  
never was and never will be  
  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
  
  
without the mask where will you hide  
  
can't find yourself lost in your lie   
  
  
  
i know the truth now  
  
i know who you are  
  
and i don't love you anymore  
  
  
  
it never was and never will be  
  
you're not real and you can't save me  
  
somehow now you're everybody's fool %  
  
  
  
As the crowd quiet down Gohan started talking   
  
  
  
"Well are fellow fallers all things must come to an end this is good bye for now, will meet again on   
  
  
  
Sunday" Gohan said while pretending to cry   
  
  
  
"Or you might see us getting drunk at the bar or on the dance floor" Sakura budded in   
  
  
  
"Lets go guys" yelled Kyle  
  
  
  
As the when off stage Suki came and congration them on their performents  
  
  
  
"You guys did great, how about free drinks"said Suki cheerfully   
  
  
  
Yahhh,Whoowhoo screamed everyone   
  
  
  
"only on the first 2 glass"said Suki with a smirk on her face  
  
  
  
"awww come on Suki"said Sakura with the all famous puppy dog eye  
  
  
  
"NO"  
  
  
  
"PLEASE"said everyone at the same time   
  
  
  
"It's still no"  
  
  
  
"PLEASE,PLEASE,PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP" with the gang blinking rapidly   
  
  
  
with a big smile on their face   
  
  
  
"First 10 thats it, knowing you guy could drink my whole bar out "Suki said with a sigh knowing they   
  
  
  
never give up and bugg her for a very long time if they don't get what they kneed   
  
  
  
everyone high five at the sound of that   
  
  
  
well chapie 3 over   
  
  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
  
  
people   
  
please 


End file.
